Elves,Pirates,and Mistaken Names
by Sparrow Robinsworth
Summary: Will,Legolas,and Natalie finally get to Rummagon.There,Will finds a girl named Meg...
1. Default Chapter

Elves,Pirates,and Mistaken Names- Part ONE  
  
It was a sunny day in middle earth, and Legolas was going to visit Aragon in Gondor.He was riding on the coast and with his Elvin eyes he spotted a ship on the horizen.A big ship.  
  
"What the...?"Muttered Legolas.Ofcourse,he did this in elvish.He had seen Orcan boats before,and this was definetly no Orcan boat.Because Orcs didn't know how to spell, and on it's hull was 'The Black Pearl'.  
  
The Ship careening towards the shore.In the protection of Middle Earth, Legolas decided to wait for the ship to reach land, to make sure nothing sinister would be coming out of it.  
  
He took out his bow swiftly and waited.  
  
Eventually,the ship docked shore.  
  
"'Hoy there, Lad!What do you think you're doing with that thingy?"  
  
Legolas looked shocked, not only because the man calling to him called his Majestic Elvish Bow a thingy, but also that the man looked almost exactly like him.Except he had dark brown curls,deep brown eyes,and a rather outragous pirate hat.  
  
"What be your name?And what business do you have on the shores of Gondor?"  
  
"Captain Will Turner.And my business is to Loot,Plunder,and Steal.Not really.That's what I'm supposed to say.We're here to stock up,through honest means,on Grog."  
  
"I don't believe you." Pulls out arrow,arrow aims it at wills head."And through what evil magic are you copying my identity?"  
  
"'Bout to ask you the same question.Must be long lost twins.'Cept you have deformed ears."Arrows whizz by Will's ears."Just jesting,jesting!"He says.Legolas mutters in elvish something about meaning to miss him.Will turns his head and looks at the arrows sticking out of the door behind him."How'd you get so good at that thingy?"  
  
"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet an orc,or in your case,pirate, I can kill it!" "That sounds familiar.Anywho,were's the nearest Grog selling village?I want the strong stuff!" "Due west of here, go past the Forsaken Bridge and-Wait.Who's that hiding behind the mast?Waiting to ambush me,eh?" "Behind the mast...I thought I sent all of the crew below deck..ah.That's just Natalie.C'mon out,Nat!" A slender girl with brown hair and green eyes appears from behind the mast.Brandishing a sword.She stares laser beems at Legolas.Unbeknownst to Legolas,for he is completly inthrawled by her Beauty. "Greetings, Maiden,I-"Stutters Legolas. "Don't call me Maiden.You look like one with you long hair,anyway." "Hush now,Natalie,"Crooned Will,"He's rather good with the bow and-" "I know Will.I saw.And he dares try anything like that again-" "I will be happy to lead you and Natalie to the village, it would be my pleasure." "Sounds good to me.Up for the walk, Natalie?"Asks Will.Natalie was about the answer,when Legolas interuppted. "I would be happy to have the Fair Maiden ride my horse."Legolas drools.Natalie lifts an eyebrow.Will lifts an eyebrow. "Don't call me Maiden."Snaps Natalie."Ok.I'll ride your horse." Will jumps from the ship and onto the sand,and catchs Natalie.Natalie quickly lifts her self onto the horse, not using legolas cupped hands as a hoist.Legolas lifts an eyebrow. As they start down the path,Will and Natalie start chatting about the unusual tides being that it was half-moon, while Legolas leads the horse, occasionally glancing back dreamily at Natalie. There was a band of men blocking the trail up ahead.The start pulling out weapons and surrounding the tiny group."What business do a Man,a Woman,and an Elf have on this trail?Well anyway.Take what valuables they have,laddies."One of the says. Legolas pulls out his bow, but Natalie stops him."You don't have to kill them,umm,what's your name?" "Legolas Greenleaf." "Right,Leggy.Let me handle this."Natalie hops off the her horse, and pulls out her sword. "Oooh!"One of the thieves croon."Lassie's gonna hurt us!Lassie's gonna-" THAWCK!Natalie knocked him sensless with the flat of her sword.After much thwacking on Natalie's part,the entire band of thieves lay unconcious on the ground. "They'll wake up soon.They've got thick heads.We've better hurry and get out of here." Legolas was amazed."I have never seen such warriorship from a woman!Well,actually,there was this one time.." Natalie rolled her eyes and hopped back on the horse.She started at a gallop away from the two males. Will crossed his arms."Best to not flatter and flirt with her,Legolas.She's a tough one.Believe me-I know.Have a scar to prove it.Wanna see?" "Not preticulary.We best catch up with her." Legolas started running swiftly. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be the odd man out?Oh well." Will ran to catch up with the two. ***************************************************** ~And so ends part one of Elves,Pirates,and Mistaken Names~ ~Dedicated to Natalie.Not me,and not the charecter,my friend, Nat-Meg,which sounds like Nut-Meg,which is a rather potent spice~ ~Constructive Critiscism Welcome~ ~Blazes NOT welcome~ ~Vagabond Possums Forever~ ~Natalie~ 


	2. Chapter TwoMeg

Elves, Pirates and Mistaken Names  
  
Part 2- Meg  
  
It had been a day since Legolas, Will Turner, and Natalie departed on their journey to the nearest Grog-Selling village.  
  
Will was getting restless.  
  
"You never told us it was going to take this long! What's with this place, hundreds of mysterious and magical ruins and forests but hardly any villages?" Will said, annoyed.  
  
Legolas gave him an angry glanced and then turned away as he said," I never said it was a short trip."  
  
As the turned the bend the dark forest that surrounded them gave way to a gigantic dark canyon and one crumbling stone bridge to cross it by. And, there, before the bridge, was the old man from scene 24. (Don't ask) He said something about getting three questions right before crossing the bridge. And it was Legolas's turn first.  
  
"What is your name?" Asked the old man in a raspy voice.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"To guide these two to the nearest Grog-Selling Village."  
  
"What...is your favorite color?"  
  
"Green."  
  
"Right. Off you go."  
  
Legolas proceeded to the other side of the canyon. Natalie rode up to the old man and answered the questions. And in case you wanted to know, she answered Green as well as her favorite color. But then it was Will Turner's Turner. I mean turn.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"To find the nearest Grog-Selling village."  
  
"What...is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"  
  
"That's easy. 74 mph on a windy day."  
  
".........Umm...yes well, go on then."  
  
And so, all three, plus the horse, got across safely. The continued on down the path until sunset, which is when, nestled in a valley, was the Grog- Selling Village. The setting sun glistened on the rooftops and all that crud. Anyways.  
  
"Behold!" Said Legolas proudly, pointing one slender finger towards the town."Rummagon!"  
  
"Well. I'm glad we finally got here. I was beginning to think you were leading us astray." Natalie said airily, and galloped off.  
  
When the arrived at the city, Legolas pointed out the nearest pub to Will and asked Natalie if she would like to come with him to the Marketplace. At first, Natalie was inclined to decline, but remembering her distaste for pubs, agreed to go with Legolas. As the walked off together, Will shrugged and walked into the pub.  
  
There seemed to be some kind of brawl going on, so Will carefully inched his way away from the 'excitement'. He sat at one of the chairs, as the obviously bored female bartender glanced at him.  
  
"Oh hello there. Didn't notice you come in. I'm Meg. The bartender. Well, actually I'm not. I'm more what you'd call the 'substitute' bartender because my dear cousin, Zeedaya, couldn't be here today. The mumps. Or maybe she's out prancing around with her boyfriend Chad. Probably the second one." Meg rolled her eyes.  
  
Will gave a surprised grin at her. "Captain Will Turner. And my business is to Loot, Plunder, and Steal. Not really. That's what I'm supposed to say. I'm here to stock up, through honest means, on Grog."  
  
Meg gave a surprised grin. "Oh.Well.It's your lucky day then. We have to extra barrels of 'The Strong Stuff' Grog in the back. Two bags of gold." "Deal." He said, and threw to bags of gold down on the table. "You look bored," Said will casually. "Would you like to come with me to find my 'friends' at the Marketplace?"  
  
Meg glanced at the fight, watching as one gruff stocky man banged another gruff stocky man's head up against the wall. She looked back at Will with a smirk. "As long as these 'friends' of yours aren't looting, plundering, or stealing, sure." They walked outside into the torch lit street, being that the sun had already set a while ago. When the got to the marketplace, the found that Natalie and Legolas were not looting, plundering or stealing, they were flirting. Natalie was giggling happily at one of Legolas's not-so-funny jokes. (Elvin humour. What do you expect?)  
  
"Well," Said Will with a smirk," I see you two have gotten used to each other."  
  
Natalie stared furiously at Will. So did Legolas.Then, noticing the girl next to Will, snapped back. "And just who is she?"  
  
"She happens to be a rather intelligent young woman that I met at the...pub. Her name is Meg. Anyways, I was just about to ask her if she would like to come with me on my ship. Adventure, deceit, riches, the whole lot. Howwa bout it, Meg?"  
  
"Well, if I stayed here in Rummagon I'd probably be subjected to being one of those anonymous peasants in the background of epic tales, and that's certainly not what I want to do with my life. If I go, however, I probably will meet up with some pretty scary individuals." Meg pondered.  
  
Will glanced at Legolas. He whispered to Meg. "You already have."  
  
Legolas squinted irritably at Will." We should get going. We need to get through the forest by morning. Morning is when The Spiders feast."  
  
"You said 'The Spiders' as if you were righting it you would capitalize the T and S. That must mean these are no ordinary spiders."  
  
"Indeed. Make your decision now, Meg." Legolas said.  
  
"Erm...Sure I'll go with you." She said. "I know a shortcut through the forest, but it leads by a cave that a rather grumpy old dwarf lives in. He can get pretty nasty with the slingshot, so be careful."  
  
And so, the band of four now made their way into the 'shortcut' which was called by Rangers, 'The Path of Doomed and Naive Travelers." But they group didn't know that. Yet.  
  
~And so ends part two of Elves, Pirates, and Mistaken Names-Meg. ~  
  
~My friend's name is actually Meg, not Natalie. I'm confused. The Mistaken Names part of the story is coming soon~  
  
~Approaching with a thunderous roar is Elves, Pirates, and Mistaken Names Part 3-A Dwarf and a Spell~  
  
~Vagabond Possums Forever~  
  
~Sparrow~ 


End file.
